


Breath of Love

by Pur3lysw33t



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT3, OT5, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pur3lysw33t/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Junsu's new single comes out, Yunho is hit with a wave of longing and nostalgia, making him long for what could have been. He finds a roundabout way that he can contact JYJ again and sets out on a mission; tell Junsu the truth. This was Yunho's only link to his former groupmates, and, despite being mildly terrified of the results, he was determined to try anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly

The dancer of TVXQ sat there gawking at his television screen. He wasn't entirely certain what he'd just watched, but he did know one thing: Junsu looked incredible. That was putting it lightly, Yunho's sub-conscious prickled. The singer of his former five member group looked downright sexy, inviting in all the right ways.  
Yunho and Junsu had always been close. Previous to their debut in DBSK, the two had even lived together. Time and lawsuits saw to it that the two of them hadn't seen each other since early 2011.  
The dancer of the current duo sighed, carding his hands through his already unruly hair. Schedules were long done for the night, which left Yunho a victim to his own thoughts. He found himself wondering what could have happened to him and the younger man, if things had been different. Would they have gravitated to dating by this point? Would Junsu have someone else? Did he? Yunho couldn't stop the flow of questions his mind conjured.  
Letting out another long sigh, the worn-out idol gazed around their dorm. He missed him. It was no secret. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about it. The groups hadn't spoken in years. All Yunho wanted right now was a chance to speak his mind, to see and hold Junsu one more time.  
A thought struck him with such a force it almost made him dizzy just then. He hopped to his feet, grabbing his phone and doing a small search on Naver.  
A few minutes and some scrolling later, he was rewarded with the name and face he was looking for.  
Images of Junsu and his co-star flooded the screen. This was Lumin, formerly of F.Cuz and currently promoting with M.Pire. A few clicks later brought Yunho to yet another glimmer of hope. Lumin was still very much best friends with Jaejoong.  
This was Yunho's only link to the former groupmates and he was determined to try anything.


	2. Hello Hello

Changmin nagged, because Changmin always nagged.  
"You're going off half-cocked, How do you know they're even still in contact? What if the fans see you?"  
Yunho heard none of it. He simply pat the younger on the shoulder for looking out for him and made his way out the dorm.  
He'd gotten in contact with the other idol from M.Pire, somehow, and they'd chatted a little about the matter. Lumin had agreed to meet Yunho at least for lunch, and they'd go from there. He seemed honestly more interested in the outcome on a personal level, but that didn't bother Yunho. Now, admittedly, the kiss scene floating around the web from Mozart might have prickled a little, but he was just going to write that off to good acting.   
Yunho's phone went off, less than three steps from the door. Expectantly, he checked to see what the nagging housewife that was Shim Changmin had said next. The text was more personal, this one simply reading: "Please be careful..." he chuckled at that fondly. The younger had every right to worry. Yunho was risking a lot, he knew that, but it was his personal decision. He wanted to see this through. It was their first and only lead to get back in contact with their former band mates. Naturally, Changmin wasn't as enthusiastic at that idea, he tended to hold grudges a bit longer. Yunho thought it was high time to try to be the better person.  
Yunho pulled out his phone once more, double checking the location for their meeting. He hailed a taxi, giving the driver the instructions to get them further into the city. Seemed this idol had some expensive tastes, but that was no matter. About twenty minutes later, he thanked the man and continued on his way, exiting the cab.  
The other man had specified even where he'd be seating and told Yunho that he'd probably be there early, so the leader made his way into the restaurant, thankful it didn't seem too terribly crowded. It didn't take long. A man with white-blonde hair waved him over and Yunho took the hint and went up to finally meet face to face with Lee Seunghyun of M.Pire.  
The man smiled, brightly, almost looking as if he was the one excited to be in contact with Yunho and waved politely. "Hello sunbae!"   
The excitement was just a bit offsetting, but Yunho took a seat and smiled back timidly. "Ah, hello. Seunghyun-sshi, am I correct?"  
The boy waved both hands, chuckling. "Oh~ No. Please, call me Lumin." he redirected with a smile.  
This Lumin looked about ready to burst at this point. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Yunho shook the thoughts off and smiled, nodding. "Lumin, then. Well, thank you for meeting me here under such short notice." he stated.   
Lumin coughed a little in the process of trying to sip at his lemonade, chuckling again. "Please. Thank you for wanting to meet with me. I guess there's no real use hiding it, I'm a fan, of everyone, alltogether." he winked playfully.   
Yunho blinked, sitting back a little in his seat, regarding the idol curiously. "You...are?"   
Lumin nodded emphatically, stirring the drink idly. "For a long time now. I considered myself lucky to get in the social circle with Jaejoong before, and working with Junsu-sunbae was quite the experience," he nodded "but, enough about me, let's talk about why you wanted to meet in the first place." his expression turned a little coy, a bit unsettling, as he leaned forward on his resting hands. "Is this the part where you tell me you want Jaejoong's phone number?" he chuckled.   
Yunho coughed to clear his throat, looking around for any listening ears and shaking his head simply, giving a brief explanation. "Not Jaejoong..."   
Lumin gawked at him for a few seconds before it slowly morphed into a smile. "Ah~ I see. That was going to be my next guess." he winked. This man was quite blunt.   
Yunho sipped at his own water that finally arrived, avoiding direct eye contact.   
"Forgive me sunbae, but this....is exciting!" the blonde grinned. "I'll be more than happy to assist" he placed a hand over his chest as if pledging some loyalty  
"Is that right?" Yunho questioned, finally cracking a small laugh. "Perhaps you can tell me where to start then. I'm not sure how to approach." he shrugged casually.   
Lumin squinted suspiciously at the older idol in front of him, the corner of his mouth quirking in a knowing smirk. "You aren't just trying to talk with him, are you? No, this is something else entirely, I can tell. You have this determined look about the whole thing....which is adorable by the way, excuse me for saying that, but I digress." he chuckled. "It's simple. I can get you the address and you just- go over there." he shrugged.   
Now Yunho questioned his sanity. "You want I should just go place myself at the home of three people who I haven't talked to in -" he counted on his fingers. "about five years?" the tone was incredulous.   
"Why not? You have to start somewhere, right?" Lumin shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.   
Yunho's eyes widened significantly more as he scoffed, shaking his head. That didn't seem plausible. He knew it made sense, and was probably overdue but....was he ready for all that?   
"Besides," Lumin added, "You'll have to get used to going over there anyways. What if things get serious between you and Junsu-sunbae, hm?" he prompted cleverly.   
Yunho felt his cheeks redden. That was a damn good point, one he hadn't thought through all the way.   
The younger idol seemed to take the silence as he might have overstepped his bounds, reaching to pat Yunho on the side of his shoulder across the table. "Look, I know I can be blunt about this kind of stuff, especially biased because- hello fan- but... I mean it. Lack of communication only gets worse over time, trust me."   
That reminded Yunho of something he'd noticed during his research. Curious eyes searched the blonde's, before he cracked a sly smile. "Alright. How about we make a little deal then. I'll help you since you're helping me." he nodded, "Yeah?"   
For once today, the other idol seemed a bit taken off guard, blinking owlishly at the leader of TVXQ. "Depends..." he stated, cautiously.  
Yunho grinned more. "I'll agree to go meet, and possibly face and talk to all three of my former members....if you go talk to your former best friend..."   
Lumin swallowed, biting his lip and immediately looking away from Yunho's prying eyes. After some time, he sighed softly, and looked back up, nodding in agreement. "I- the best I can do is try."   
The older man held his hand out for a shake, which Lumin tentatively accepted, smiling tightly as he sealed his own fate along with Yunho's  
The two finished their meal after that, light chatter, mostly getting to know one another and talking a little about their pasts and things that had shaped them to the way they were in the present. Afterwards, Lumin scribbled the address on a piece of paper, very tiny, being extra cautious of it falling into the wrong hands. Yunho thanked him for that and they made to part ways. The only thing stopping them was Lumin suddenly clearing his throat, staring at the sidewalk and looking all the more like he wanted it to swallow him. "Ah, by the way, Yunho-sshi?" he waited for the older man to turn around, scuffing a shoe. "He's not just my former best friend....we were much closer than that." he muttered, ducking his head.   
Yunho reached forward, his turn to pat the other on the shoulder. "I kind of got that impression, honestly, but maybe we both really need this then. I hope things work out for you in the end, eiher way." he smiled.   
Lumin nodded, smiling shyly. "Yeah, I hope you're right. Honestly, I do." and with that, the two parted their ways and Yunho headed back home, bracing himself for a no-doubt agonizing conversation with his maknae...


	3. Reach

After having an argument for literally hours following that meeting with the maknae of TVXQ, Yunho had gone to bed, thinking on everything he'd heard from all sides today, and thinking about his own emotions. He hadn't made any decisions yet, but he was almost certain he truly wanted to do this. Sure, he'd been hesitant at first, but talking with Lumin had proved to be nostalgic, in the good kind of way. It was 2015, five years had passed. This really was overdue. The fact was that neither of the two were entirely prepared for this, not in any way whatsoever, hence the arguing. Changmin was downright terrified, refusing to see reason and fearful even more of his leader getting hurt, and Yunho appreciated that worry, but it wasn't necessary. Trying to convince the younger male not to worry however was like asking him to stop eating; it wasn't going to happen. The next morning, the two awkwardly fumble around each other for the first time in years, simply not addressing much besides work and schedules. Finally, Changmin breaks the silence first, muttering across the room, a manga open on his face and his voice sounding like a scolded child. "I'm going with you." It's not a question  
Yunho almost drops the plate he was washing, turning to give Changmin an incredulous look. "You- what?"  
Changmin groaned and hefted himself up, pouting stubbornly as he picked at a thread in the blanket laying over the back of the couch. "I'm going, with you. If you really do this, you're not going in there alone..." he grumbles.   
Yunho's eyes widen. The person who'd been most against this, and who'd tried to talk him out of everything was now completely willing? It was more than a little mind-boggling. He opens his mouth to question, but the maknae predicted as much.   
"You're not the only one who misses them, you know" he reminds Yunho, looking up, his gaze clear but his eyes glazed over with emotion.   
The leader sighs at that, cracking a sad smile and nodding. "I know."   
"I'll regret it..." Changmin continues. "If I stop you, or try to, and if I don't go and take the chance.... I know I'll regret it." he sighs, looking down once more.   
Yunho puts the plate down and walks over to the couch, placing himself to sit next to the younger male, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm not going to force you, but I appreciate it."   
"So, we're both making a very stupid decision, but at least it's together, right?" the youngest quips, nudging Yunho in the shoulder, trying to ease the sudden tension. Typical of him.   
Yunho laughs a bit, nodding. "I really appreciate it," he repeats "hopefully you're sincere though, we're going tonight." he announces  
The maknae visibly pales, mouth gaping like a fish. "Toni- but-" Changmin wails, shaking Yunho's shoulders for something to take out his nerves on.   
"Yep. It's been long enough, no need to wait any more. Besides, I made a deal and I'm going to see this through, one way or another."   
The maknae whimpers. "If we get cussed at? Rejected? What then?" he demands, the worry obvious in his voice. Neither one of them are prepared for if things go sour.   
Sighing, the leader pushes a hand in his hair. "We deal with it then, if it happens, okay?" he tries, patting Changmin's knee. "Now, let's go get ready for schedules before manager-hyung nags at us." with that, Yunho raises off the couch, returning to go back to their daily activities for the day. 

So here they are. Yunho looks down at the tiny piece of paper to confirm the apartment building being correct and then pockets it. They're standing outside of the building, now all they need to do is go to the actual unit. Standing beside him, Changmin is a mess of nerves. He's swaying, biting his lip, muttering things to himself, generally mirroring how Yunho feels himself, only in more action. Yunho turns to give him an encouraging smile, but that's not quite enough for the terrified maknae. Changmin grabs for Yunho's hand and clenches.   
"Not ready, are you?" Yunho breathes, his own voice quiet in the night.  
"No." is the response, tiny and faraway.  
"Me either, let's go." smiling tightly, the leader tugs them into the building at least, despite the loud whimpering. They can't just hang out like that, the fans will see them. As it is, they're both here without having told a single soul. Yunho was extra careful, not even telling Lumin when he was going to go. That could backfire if the others aren't here but, there's only one way to find out.  
As they're taking the elevator, Changmin practically loses it. "What if they slam the door? Oh god, what if they yell at us? Yun, I'm going to combust."  
Yunho has to places both hands on the maknae's shoulders, making sure he doesn't in fact do just that. "Breathe. Worst case scenario, they might close the door. We give them space. Think about it, everything is going to come out eventually, good or bad."  
Changmin swallows, but nods, finally forcing himself to calm down.  
This is it, they've reached the right level and they're even in front of the door now. Yunho feels like his own heart is going to hop right out of his chest with how fast it's pumping, but he puts on a brave face; it's probably a lie. If he doesn't though, it's not going to help either of them calm down.   
Changmin barely dares to whisper, as if talking here is a sin. "I don't hear anything...do we knock or...?"   
Yunho swallows, summoning all the bravery he can muster, lifting his hand and rapping his knuckles lightly on the door. Beside him, he can feel Changmin turn into a literal statue at the sound.   
It takes 4.9 seconds, Yunho was silently counting for some strange reason. There are sounds by the door, then a sound of unlocking.   
The door opens barely a fraction, probably a preventive method for fans and the occasional stalker and a small portion of Yoochun's face appears in the gap. Now Yunho is the one not breathing.   
Yoochun's handle on the door must have dropped completely because it swings carelessly further open, no longer held by anything, and Yoochun's face is ghost white as he stares.   
Yunho doesn't quite recognize his own voice as he finally speaks. "H-hey, Micky."  
Alerted to something possibly wrong by the lack of speech and the door being wide open, it takes 6.5 seconds until Jaejoong makes an appearance. Yes, Yunho's still counting, since no one has moved or spoken besides him.  
"Yoochun, why are you just-" Jaejoong's eyes fly wide open, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. He looks every inch like he wants to suddenly burst into tears.   
Changmin fidgets, attempting to summon his own courage, trying for a very small smile in his hyung's direction. "Hi Jaejoong-hyung..."  
Yoochun snaps out of it, clearing his throat, shaking his head as if this is some bizarre dream he can wake out of. He stutters, very unlike himself. "J-Jae, we need to get them in, someone is going to see...." he warns, as if it's the most pivotal of details.   
Jaejoong blinks but nods mutely, stepping back. "Ah, right, come in, please."   
Changmin and Yunho collectively sigh of relief, stepping in cautiously to the foreign apartment.   
Behind them, Yoochun closes the door, seemingly glued to it.  
"What is all the commotion about in-" Junsu finally makes an appearance, walking in with one of his precious cats in his arms. In shock, the cat is immediately deposited to the floor, the man's arms hanging limp, eyes wide, and his mouth parted in a silent gasp.   
Yunho's just about had it with the silence but, thankfully, Junsu is the one to break it.   
Three pairs of eyes watch in shock as Junsu shuffles, first slow, then breaking into a light jog, throwing himself at Yunho, hugging tightly, the dam having broken as he starts to immediately cry.  
Yunho feels his heart stop, honestly thinking he might of been about to get hit. The hug is absolutely shocking and he blinks stupidly before gently wrapping his arms around the sobbing Junsu.   
Changmin fidgets a little in place, but he can't help but crack a smile at the display. Soon enough, whether it be nerves or tension leaving, he chuckles lightly, the only sound in the room. The chuckle is picked up by Jaejoong and, just like that, everyone is laughing softly, despite Yunho's patting on Junsu's back, attempting to soothe the distraught man.   
"Aigoo, Minnie-yah" Jaejoong coos lightly, waving him over with a hand gesture, "Come here, please."   
At being talked to directly, Changmin turns at looks at his hyung like a deer in the headlights. He blinks a few more times before moving over, immediately brought into a rather bone-crushing hug himself. "It's good to see you."  
Yoochun walks over, patting Yunho on the shoulder with a small smile before playfully hugging both Changmin and Jaejoong simultaneously with a noise of effort. The entire group laughs a little more freely now, including Junsu, who's pulled his red face back from Yunho's chest to see what the fuss was about.   
He looks up with a grateful smile, that's also a bit apologetic for his outburst. He smiles and then slips out of Yunho's hold, moving over to give the maknae some attention too. Jaejoong has finally let go of his death grip of Changmin, wiping at his eyes but otherwise not falling apart as bad as Junsu had. He moves to hug Yunho, tightly, before letting Yoochun do the same. Various cooing and "I missed you's" are thrown around everywhere.   
Yunho sends Changmin a look as if to say: Look how well this turned out, but now the maknae is both crying and laughing. Yoochun is patting everyone who's crying and trying to cheer them up by being his usual goofy self.  
Junsu is the one who voices the question, never one to stem his curiosity. "But, why all of the sudden?" he blinks up, eyes wide and expectant.  
Yoochun laughs at that but nods. "I think we're all wondering, honestly, and how did you get here?"   
Changmin smirks, making Yunho physically squirm across the room. That is never a good sign. "Because Yunho has something to talk to Susu about, isn't that right, Yun~?" he teases.   
Yunho's going to kill him.   
Junsu looks over, blinking at his name being brought up. "Me? I'm listening."   
Jaejoong smirks a little too, picking up on the environment fairly easy and nudging Yoochun. "Well, you two go chat then, we'll just go catch up with Minnie, right?"  
Changmin nods, giving Yunho a cute smile and a thumbs up in encouragement as he follows the others out of the room, leaving his leader alone with Junsu.  
Yep, Yunho's going to be needing a new maknae.


	4. License To Love

Junsu stares, and Yunho feels like he's frying under that gaze. He just wishes one of them would say something. The two of them didn't used to be like this. They used to tell each other everything.  
Yunho clears his throat. "So um-" but Junsu is faster. "You came here to talk to me... You came here; all the way, after years. Can-can I ask why?" It's like he's timid all over again, as if he and Yunho hadn't ever lived together. The tone from the other does funny things to the patterns of Yunho's heartbeat. Realizing that the younger is expecting an answer, staring at him, Yunho fidgets.   
"I wanted to say congratulations? You know, on the comeback." He nods, hands slipping into his pockets; an attempt at nonchalance. Junsu's eyebrows go sky high. "My comeback?" He repeats, doubtful, "All this for... A comeback?"   
The older sighs and runs his hands through his hair as he dispels the air from his cheeks. Junsu senses the nerves and he moves over, gently placing a hand on his former leader's shoulder. "Yunho, it's me. You can talk freely." He smiles, eyes softening. The other visibly relaxes, even if his heart is suddenly doing double-time. He cracks a smile finally, nodding. "Thanks Su, really."   
The singer keeps the smile in place but he turns, gesturing to the living room couch. Taking the hint, Yunho sits and soon Junsu joins him, watching curiously for the signs of his discomfort.   
The time has come. Yunho can feel the knot tightening in his stomach, but he can't avoid the subject any more. The leader clears his throat. "So, Junsu-ah," he starts, the term of endearment widening the younger's smile. "I wanted to see you to tell you that I... Missed you, a lot actually. That sort of got me thinking about our history together and that made me realize," he paused, glancing up at his audience meaningfully, "I don't want us to only have history together and nothing more." Yunho smiled. Junsu, however, looked close to tears again. He nodded enthusiastically to show his understanding and threw his arms around his former leader's neck. "Yun~" he cried affectionately, nuzzling happily. Yunho held his breath then, waiting for him to say more.   
Pulling back, Junsu gave him a watery smile, sniffling. "I missed you too, a lot." Shyly, he took the other's hand. Yunho continued. "I know we never thought like this when we were younger, but don't we kind of owe ourselves the the chance to see? What could have been between us?" It was a rhetorical question, but the singer nodded anyways. "Absolutely." Feeling playful, he nudged Yunho in the side. "But you're lucky you're still hot." Yunho simply grinned at that, nudging back. "Oh yeah? Well who asked you to go from cute to irresistible anyways? Hmm?" He continued to nudge back, which eventually led to a wrestling tickle match between the two. That quickly got the attention of the others in the adjoining room.   
Yoochun was the first to intrude, grinning cheekily. "Ah~ I thought I heard giggling. Was making sure all was okay." He shuffled over and clung to the younger singer. "Yunho, were you bullying my Susu? You poor thing~" he cooed.  
Giggling, Junsu looked up and stage whispered. "Pst. Chunnie, I'm not your 'Susu' anymore." He grinned, patting the older's arm as if in sympathy.   
Acting wounded, Yoochun gasped. "Nonsense~ you're always my Susu, boyfriend or not." He stuck his tongue out at Yunho who simply laughed.   
Changmin quirked a brow. "I'm guessing your talk went well then." He reasoned, to which Yunho coughed and nodded. "Ah, yep."   
The expression on the maknae's face immediately fell, turning into an exasperated one. "Good! You owe me. Do you have any idea how many questions these two fired at me? How much talking I've had to do. Tch." He pouted. Yunho just laughed again, grinning. "You poor thing, you have truly suffered." He got a pillow thrown in response before the youngest stalked off, huffy. Changmin didn't see the look Yoochun threw Jaejoong discreetly. It was time for more of them to talk after all. Yunho wasn't the only one who'd had hidden affections.   
Jaejoong coughs and immediately rummages through the kitchen cabinets. "So," he said loudly. "Who wants dinner?"   
As the others started to rustle around for food, Yunho took out his phone and sent a text out to Lumin, pausing Junsu to take a selca with him for proof. Attaching that, he typed a message: 'Your turn now :P' and hit send.


	5. Bonus: F.L.P (Feels Like Paradise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: SURPRISE~!! Sure, there were some Soul Fighter moments going on, and Jaejoong was a little extra emotional at their reunion, but, I wanted something different. Besides, it's only fair to include Yoochun in the fun, right? ;) You can thank my brain for being constantly too invested in these jerks, when I should have been doing statistics (literally I planned this in class)...Enjoy the ending finally to this little reunion story. If you're curious about Lumin and Kan's situation, there might be an additional chapter, sort of like an epilogue. <3 )

Jaejoong made everyone a nice dinner, complete with all the tastes of their good ole days, and conversation flowed naturally around as they ate. Changmin very well might have died and gone to heaven for all his facial expressions while devouring Jaejoong's home-cooked goods, but no one blamed him. Yunho was enjoying himself quite thoroughly too as they all ate jovially. There wasn't room on the table for anything besides food, it seemed their resident eomma felt like making up for lost time.  
As they ate, they talked about nonsense; crazy hairstyles, fan problems, easy topics. No one said anything heavy or implied even the slightest about their actual problems, and they all seemed to agree silently to avoid those subjects. Laughter echoed loud off the walls along with their excitement. Soju was passed around, bottle after bottle slid the stinging liquid down their throats and soon enough, the atmosphere was incredibly light. Too light.  
Jaejoong was content, always able to hold himself well, smiling at the group with nostalgia in his eyes. Yoochun looked pleasantly buzzed, but able to handle himself as well as he helped liven the atmosphere even more with his humor and cheesiness. Yunho was a tipsy mess, arms around Junsu who was far too giggly, and being nuzzled to death. Changmin seemed to think he was carefree and weightless, tossing himself across both Jaejoong and Yoochun's laps with a lazy grin.  
Not minding the new couple and their happy bliss, the maknae wound his arms up around Jaejoong's neck, peering up at him like a puppy. "Hyung~" he whined, not really sure what he wanted in specific, besides attention. Yoochun smirked and playfully reached down to tickle Changmin, considering he'd placed himself quite appropriately for it anyways. He earned himself a squirming tangle of flying limbs for that, Changmin trying to muffle his almost girlish sounds into Jaejoong's shirt. All that really came out was: "Stop~!" as he kicked uselessly. Yoochun relented finally, waggling his fingers like he was just going to do it again anyways, but stopping himself.  
Changmin pouted like he'd been wronged somehow. Jaejoong sent a look to Yoochun, snickering quietly in his own amusement. "Aww look Chunnie~" he cooed. "You've made Minnie all flustered~" When Changmin blinked up at him, mostly in confusion, he simply continued to speak, the words almost a purr. "Our poor maknae, handsome man he's grown into, but still very...sensitive." The eldest leaned in closer, alcohol flavoring his words. He slid his hand, palm flat down, slowly along the expanse of Changmin's chest, dipping below the neck of his shirt.  
Changmin froze, his body surely heating up, even if he was a bit thrown off guard by the action, it wasn't exactly unwelcome. Yoochun tipped his soju bottle back, seeming to drain the rest of it's contents, before chuckling low and sliding his own hand slowly up the maknae's thigh. "Wouldn't want to upset his delicate senses, that's for sure..." Changmin was beginning to regret his choice of laying across them in the first place... He somehow found his voice, though it was a little shaky, the alcohol making him emit a small hysteric laugh. "H-hyung-nim....you're drunk." At a loss, he glanced over to see if Yunho was even remotely paying attention. He was not. The leader currently had himself a straddling lapful of Junsu with his tongue down his throat. How and when that happened, Changmin wasn't sure. What were they reliving the teenage years now?  
A chuckle brought his attention back to the suddenly extremely attentive Jaejoong and Yoochun. "Minnie-yah~" this time it was Yoochun using that deceptively sweet tone. Changmin wasn't falling for that act one bit. "Yes?" he voiced. Yoochun chuckled a little at the dubious tone. "If you had to choose between one of us, just for fun, who would you say is sexier?" Changmin blanched a little, blinking wide eyes as he looked between both men. "That- how can I possibly choose that, Chun?" he spat, flustered. Jaejoong laughed this time, shaking his head and wagging his finger playfully. "Naughty Chunnie, that's not nice. He wouldn't pick one of us over the other. He's too sweet for that" Changmin puffed his cheeks out adamantly, as if challenged. "There's no correct answer anyways, you're both hot as fuck." He supplied. Jaejoong and Yoochun shared a look just then, grinning, and it sent shivers down Changmin's spine immediately. Shit.  
He was far too late to take that back though, as both men started to come closer once more. "I...haven't had enough soju for this...." Changmin muttered, biting his lip. "Relax." eased Jaejoong, as he tugged on Changmin's shoulders, getting him to lean back. Yoochun followed, hovering over him.  
Changmin must have drank just enough soju though, as he listened without a fuss. With their urging, he let himself lean, back to Jaejoong's chest as the man slid lanky arms around to the front. Yoochun easily slid out from under where the maknae had previously been laying, effectively crawling between his legs. The look on his face was almost predatory, but in a playful kind of way. Changmin knew he was fucked at this rate.  
Suddenly soft lips attached to the side of his neck, teasing his skin with light brushes. He'd barely blinked before Yoochun's teeth were latched at his other earlobe. Damn, did they practice this? He whimpers softly, the kind of sound that gave him away, all the while thinking in the back of his fuzzy logic that this was not a good idea. His body thoroughly was disagreeing. It had been so long and they were both so attractive. He was older now. They'd never dare touch him like this in the past, but that just made it all the more exciting.  
There was a sound of pleasure off in the distance, clearly Yunho and Junsu were enjoying themselves thoroughly. If not for the gorgeous men giving him attention, the maknae would almost be sad that he was missing being able to watch such a sight. Changmin can feel the shifting behind him. There went Jaejoong's shirt...again. The man was notorious for lacking one anyways. Did he always put off this much heat?  
Yoochun takes things a little further, hands sliding down Changmin's body and pushing under the material of his shirt as well. As if on cue, Jaejoong's fingers catch the material and drag it the rest of the way up, pausing in his teasing just to take the article of clothing completely off. Blinking his eyes open, he has just enough time to see Yoochun quickly remove his own shirt before the eldest behind him takes his attention as he sinks teeth hard into his neck. Changmin stops thinking entirely. He's almost embarassed of the cry he lets out in pleasured shock, mouth falling open, eyes rolling back, fingers scrambling uselessly at the floor.  
Yoochun groans at the sight, leaning down to drag his hands and mouth over Changmin's exposed skin. Jaejoong smirks against the maknae's skin, kissing to soothe where he'd bitten before his own hands slide down to join Yoochun's in their exploration of every single inch of Changmin. The older singer is cooing, words like velvet, full of heated praise in his maknae's ear. "God, Minnie, you're glorious. I want to feel every part of you..."  
Changmin is a whimpering mess embarassingly fast, reaching to latch one arm around the back of Jaejoong's neck, wiggling in impatience. It's Yoochun who takes the hint, reaching to divest himself and their prisoner of their pants. "Jae, I think he's going to scream if we keep teasing him...." he warns, voice like honey dipped in sin.  
"He's surely going to scream if one of you don't fuck him, sooner rather than later would be fantastic..." Changmin quips, voice losing authority on account of his practical whining while his hips try to cant up into the air. The response makes Jaejoong laugh, eyes glinting with mischief as he strips the rest of his clothing with ease. "Always the blatant naughty maknae. Some things never change." he teases.  
Yoochun closes his mouth around the tip of the maknae's arousal, popping off with a hum, nonchalant as if this were a daily occurance. "True, but things have changed. You've had Changmin before Jae, don't you bullshit me..." he pauses to wag a finger, smirking. "But..." Glancing at the youngest for a reaction, he continues. "I haven't."  
Changmin gulps, flushing as he stares Yoochun down. Well, that settles that minor dilemma he supposes. Honestly, he wasn't sure what the hell was about to happen, but he was horny as hell and more than willing. Jaejoong pouts, bracing his chin on Changmin's shoulder. "Aww, but that's no fun. I want to have fun with the grown-up maknae too~" he coos. The little bit of confusion Changmin has fades away at the look Yoochun gives him now, and he's not sure why it's so unsettling just yet. "I know that" Yoochun corrects, looking back and forth between them. "Which is why he is going to have you. The man leans forward to kiss Jaejoong for a moment, grinning deviously.  
Changmin isn't sure whether the shudder comes from him or Jaejoong just then, but excitement thrums through his being. He knows what he wants now, and how. Empowered with the confidence, he turns to look over his shoulder, eying his hyung like a piece of meat. "Switch. Now." one glance to Yoochun shows that he's more than eager as well. "I want Yoochun behinnd me and I want you, Jaejoong-hyung, to sit on my lap and ride me...." Changmin commands, voice unwavering, the 'hyung' added in as a jab in the ribs.  
The other singer looks utterly delighted and proud watching the eldest flush bright red. "Go on Jae, you heard him..." he snickers, twirling his finger in the air as he starts to shift around. It takes only about a second for Jaejoong to recover, and then he's smirking in challenge. "If you think you can handle it, maknae." Changmin grins back, nodding once, his body overuling any and all rationality.  
His hyung has barely started to listen before the maknae grasps his hips and pulls him straight down. Changmin slips two fingers into his mouth, wetting them quickly, before removing them and crashing his mouth against his former eomma's. Jaejoong moans in surprise, eyes closing into the kiss. Impatient, Changmin finds his way easy enough, pushing the slick digits into the man's body immediately.  
Yoochun has to do a little maneuvering, but he's soon enough gotten Changmin situated. He breaks the soulfighter kiss apart for a moment, sliding his own fingers into Jaejoong's mouth, right in front of Changmin's face. The makane groans, pushing his digits in and out of Jaejoong with more speed. "Shit..." Yoochun slips his fingers back out and gets them under to start to prepare Changmin. The man barely flinches at the intrusion, laying his head back and panting for more within seconds. "Need...oh fuck- I need all of you, hyung...".  
Breathing against his ear, Yoochun purrs softly. "Are you sure about this, Min? Because if you let me do this, I'm not going to turn back." Turning to get a better angle, Changmin connects his lips with Yoochun's softly, nodding. "I want you. I want Jae. You're not going to hurt me, hyung." Jaejoong makes a pathetic sound of impatience, putting in his own thoughts. "Fucking hell, Yoochun, the more you tease him, the longer before he's going to fuck me."  
No sooner are the words out of his mouth than Yoochun is trading fingers for something much larger and pushing inside of Changmin. The maknae chokes on his own gasp, mouth hanging open. He quickly slips his own fingers out of his hyung, positions himself and nods. "Sit." His voice is again stern.  
Despite being talked to like that, the eldest doesn't hesitate for one more second before sliding himself over Changmin's erection with a loud groan. "Oh shit Minnie..."  
Changmin can't breathe for one full second, assaulted with sensation. When he can finally form words, he growls. "Need- Jae, lay back..." he instructs. It's clear to everyone what needs to happen and Yoochun assists in getting them oriented, Jaejoong now on his back on the floor, Changmin on all fours, Yoochun directly behind him. There's a collective groan from the three of them before Jaejoong starts practically clawing at Changmin's arms. "Fucking move...." he cries.  
Changmin takes no further prodding, rolling his hips with a strangled moan as Yoochun does the same. The maknae feels Yoochun mouthing and nipping at his spine, hands digging into his hips. Jaejoong is tight around him and the heat is suffocating. He kisses the eldest again, their mouths meeting in a battle for dominance before Changmin is able to slide his tongue into the other's mouth.  
Yoochun makes a sound of approval, his motions speeding up in response. "Jesus fuck this is hot...." he comments, the words strained from effort. He forces the other two to move faster and Jaejoong uses his position to an advantage, rolling his hips upward to meet Changmin's thrusts with deadly precision. They break away from kissing, panting and breathless, Changmin having to rest his head in the crook of Jaejoong's neck.  
The two members of JYJ must communicate over the maknae's shoulder because Yoochun suddenly presses himself deeper and harder at the same time as Jaejoong clenches and rakes his nails down the other's back. Changmin practically screams, muffling the sound against his hyung's skin, whcih earns a telling chuckle from the other two. "Fucking shit, you- ah Goddammit..." he swears, biting Jaejoong in retaliation.  
Yoochun leans a little closer, blanketing as best he can. "Fuck him hard, Min, for all those years you probably wanted to...fill him up." Changmin's blood rushes south at breakneck speed. He gasps and immediately starts to go faster, moving in and out of Jaejoong with purpose now.  
It's not long before the man shudders, clenching tighter. Changmin would celebrate his own victory but Yoochun is on a mission to render him useless in the process. The man knows what he's doing and he's found the spot to make the maknae a mess within no time. "There! Fuck- hyung..." he pants in response. Jaejoong moans along with Changmin as he tries to focus on keeping his former eomma suspended on the brink of bliss.  
Yoochun smirks, nipping at Changmin's shoulder. "Ah ah" he scolds lightly. "Just hyung?" he repeats. Changmin very briefly curses the man's existence before he gives in, clenching his teeth. "Yoochun, fuck- don't stop...." the words are almost a plea. Jaejoong clenches his fingernails into Changmin's back, hard enough that he's sure there are little crescent marks now. "Minnie...harder....just -God right there!"  
For a moment, no one speaks, just focusing on how everything feels, It's Changmin who hits the peak first, combination of Yoochun's deadly precision and Jaejoong's body doing him in. He practically screams, emptying inside of his hyung hot and fast. Yoochun fucks him through it, not slowing down once, seeking his own end. The extra motion sends Jaejoong over the edge immediately after, his back arching off the floor as he spills his load between their bodies.  
Yoochun growls, clenching onto Changmin's hips hard enough to leave brusies for days, moving without any thought but to see the finish. Changmin reaches behind himself, tugging on his hyung's hair hard enough to hurt, and it's apparently effective. With a low cry, Yoochun finally hits the peak, filling the maknae up, the rest of his energy seeming to go as he sags against Changmin.  
Changmin moans in pleasure, loving the sensation, pulling himself closer to both of them with lazy clumsy movements. He can barely feel his own body. Jaejoong recovers shortly after, catching his breath and helping bring the youngest back down from the high. All three of them are covered in sweat, panting, and more than sated.  
After some maneuvering, they all detach properly, and Changmin finds himself sandwiched between two warm and content bodies. His eyes are already drooping. Jaejoong reaches to cup the maknae's chin and pull him into a gentle kiss. Changmin turns to give Yoochun the same. The words "I love you, I missed you" lay suspended in the air, understood by them regardless. This is a kind of happy Changmin hasn't felt in a long time, and it's clear that neither of them want to move anytime soon. Changmin is more than okay with that.  
"What the fuck?!" Yunho and Junsu both holler, in unison, voices breaking the silence in shock.  
Apparently, they'd finished first....


End file.
